It's really a bad romance
by Amalia hewlett
Summary: songfuc with bella and edward, she tries to leave then she hears their song
1. Chapter 1

Its been a whole matter of hours since I left Edward, I don't know why I did it but something told me I wasn't done living my life yet.

I was in my truck heading to jakes house to tell him the news when I saw a silver Volvo in my rear view mirror. I began to blast my radio hoping he would get the hint to leave me be, when our song came on, I know lady gaga bad romance isn't much of a couples song but it just says Edwards's and my relation ship.

I started to push my old beat up truck past fifty trying to out run my thoughts, that were … well we will just say better left unsaid.

I remember when I first heard this song I was learning the dance for a class and I was chose to be lady gaga in the video , that is when I realized my life isn't over, I'm not done living, I also realized this song was about Edward and I , better yet our relation ship.

_Flash back_

_**Ok so this whole music video thing was Alice's idea and why I was Lady GaGa I didn't know but when the song came on I was a different person and singing it just made me feel alive I guess.**_

"_**Bella out of dream land and start the song already." Rosalie said waving a hand in my face.**_

_**I looked down and began to blush, I didn't realize I was day dreaming about being famous until Emmett started to make fun of me saying a speech about winning some award that I had just said. I looked down embarrassed until I heard a smack.**_

_**I looked up and saw Emmett on the floor and Alice laughing above him. "Did I hit you that hard ….. Oops." she said smiling**_

"_**Ok everyone lest do this." I said loudly so everyone could hear.**_

_**We all got into our place and the song began.**_

_**(**_Bella's thoughts)

**(**_Bella)_

**(Alice and rose)**

**(**_**ALL)**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly _

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

**Love-love-love I want your love**

_I want your drama _

_The touch of your hand _

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love _

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love _

**Love-love-love I want your love**

_**You know that I want you **_

_**And you know that I need you **_

_**I want it bad I want your bad romance**_

_**I want your loving and **_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

**Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!**

_**I want your love and a**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

This was the second big dace scene in the show and that is when Edward and Jake showed up to watch us play. Some reason I got really nervous.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror _

_I want your design_

'_Cause you're criminal _

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

**Love-love-love I want your love**

_I want your psycho _

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby your sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love _

**Love-love-love I want your love**

_**You know that I want you **_

'_cause im a freak bitch baby!_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want a bad bad romance**_

_**I want your loving and **_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

**Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!**

_**I want your love and a**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**Work it **

**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**Work it **

**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**Work it **

**Move that bitch crazy**

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch baby_

_I want your love and _

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et Je veux at revache_

_Je Veux Ton Amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**

_I don't wanna be friends_

**Caught in a bad romance**

_I don't wanna be friends_

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh**

_Want your bad romance_

**Caught in a bad romance**

_Want your bad romance!_

_**I want your loving and **_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

**Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!**

_**I want your love and a**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

**End of song**

_**The song had ended and Jake came running to me hugging me telling me I did a wonderful job.**_

_**I Noticed Edward was awe struck.**_

"_**Jake I think you should go home ill call you later I have to talk to Edward about something."**_

_End of flash back_

That is where I told him I didn't want to be with him and that I wanted to continue my life and live with real people. I knew I was too harsh on him but I needed to live and be free to do what I needed.

I don't know what possessed me to do this but I pulled my car over and called Edwards phone.

"Bella….." he sounded depressed and surprised that I had called.

I began to sing quietly.

"_Je veux ton amour_

_Et Je veux at revache_

_Je Veux Ton Amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_I want your loving and _

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance" _I don't know why but I think I got my message through to him, when I looked over and saw him at my door looking as though , if he could cry he would be. I rolled down my window and kissed his lips slowly.

"I love you and only you. Only you and me could write such a perfect bad romance." I opened my door and hugged him close.

I knew I made the best decision of my life that day , I knew because my life had only just begun with him and even though I was going to be changed into a vampire it wasn't the end of my life just a new chapter.

_**FIN**_

_An. I know it was cheesy but you have to admit the song really does fit those two in a strange way . Well that is it sooo please hit the lovely button in front of you and review please, please, please I love you all_

_Amalia_


	2. authors note

**I haven't looked at this story in a long time and I decided that the reviews are true and its not that good of a story to stay on fanfic….. this has been a decision that I have just recently begun thinking about…. I have neglected my stories for a very long time and ive decided that all of my stories will be revised and then fixed so please if you have read any of my earlier stories please give me any ideas that you have I would greatly appreciate them.**

**Thank you **

**Amalia**


End file.
